Organopolysiloxane compositions which are curable at room temperature are well known in the art. For example, compositions which may be stored under anhydrous conditions, but when exposed to moisture cure to an elastomer are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,118 to Nitzsche et al. These compositions are prepared by mixing a diorganopolysiloxane having terminal condensable groups with a silicon compound containing at least three condensable groups per molecule as a crosslinking agent and a condensation catalyst, if desired, in which the silicon compound is obtained from the reaction of tert-butoxyacetoxysilanes with methyltriacetoxysilane in a weight ratio of 3:7 to 1:9 at temperatures of at least 120.degree. C.
Compared to the silicon compounds described above which contain acetoxy, tert-butoxy and SiC-bonded alkyl groups, the silicon compounds containing acetoxy, tert-butoxy and SiC-bonded alkyl groups used in this invention have the advantage that they are more readily available and they form more transparent and less colored elastomers.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an organopolysiloxane composition which is stable under anhydrous conditions. Another object of this invention is to provide an organopolysiloxane composition which is curable to an elastomer when exposed to moisture at room temperature. Still another object of this invention is to provide a silicon compound having at least three condensable groups per molecule which is readily available. A further object of this invention is to provide a silicon compound which may be used as a crosslinking agent to form transparent elastomers.